The present invention relates to cutting tools and more particularly to improvements in thread snips or scissors of the type generally characterized as including a pair of handle members, which are hingedly joined adjacent their rear ends and carry cutting blades adjacent their front ends, such that the blades are disposed in operative cutting engagement when the handle members are swung towards one another by the fingers of an operator. In a scissors construction of the type under consideration, spring means are normally provided to bias the handle members for movement into their open positions and separate means employed to maintain the cutting blades in operative engagement as the handle members are swung towards their closed positions.